memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Partners?, The Startling Conclusion!
(DC second series) | number = 18 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Ken Hooper | inker = Bob Dvorak | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Robert Greenberger | omnibus = | published = April 1991 | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2288 }} "Partners?, The Startling Conclusion!" was the 18th issue of DC Comics' [[Star Trek: The Original Series (DC second series)|second series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story by Howard Weinstein. The art was penciled by Ken Hooper and inked by Bob Dvorak, with Robert Greenberger credited as editor. Summary Log entries *;Captain's log-- supplemental--'' : ''Commodore Khezri has returned to Needra and explained his secretive mission... ... While I'm not pleased with his unilateral actions, the results of his encounter with the Tyrions are... undeniably useful to us both. *: We now know more about their intentions... and their weaknesses. *;Captain's log, supplemental : Mr. Scott's scanneres revealed that four of the remaining eight large Tyrion ships are hangar queens... Without engines... ... In addition, mining Director Gallan was able to learn that the Tyrions plan to attack Needra with twenty-four hours... *: ... I have chosen to share our recon finding with the Klingons. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Exius • Sally Gallan • Khezri • Keydn • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trevin • Nyota Uhura • Zot Zandir • unnamed Klingons • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] Daig Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) • (battle cruiser) • (Tyrion battleship) • unnamed Tyrion starships ( light cruiser) • (light cruiser) Locations Shipboard locations ; USS Enterprise : bridge • briefing room • recreation room ; IKS Qapla : bridge Stations and outposts :Tyrion station Planets and planetoids :Needra Beta Orsilak • Innaxx V Stars and systems :Needra system Innaxx Stellar locations :the galaxy • Tyrion Defense Zone Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon • Tyrion • unnamed races and cultures Innaxxi • Needran States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Tyrion Legion Technology and weapons :cloaking device • computer • impulse engine • phaser • sensor • starship • subspace radio • transporter • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • director • • engineer • executive officer • flag officer • helmsman • lieutenant • navigator • science officer • security chief • tactical officer Other references :blood • captain's log • chess • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • government • honor (concept) • humanoid • insignia • Klingon culture • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • military • nation-state • outpost • planet • rabies • rank • rank insignia • space • space station • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • subspace • technology • title • tree-wolf • uniform • universe • weapon • year Chronology ;2288 ([[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|voyages of the USS Enterprise-A]]) Appendices Images dC2 18.jpg enterprise-A Qapla.jpg ‎ Connections | before = #17: Partners? }} | after = #19: Once a Hero! }} External links * * category:tOS comics